wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Commander Sarannis
|instance=Botanica }} Commander Sarannis is the first boss of the Botanica wing of the Tempest Keep instance in Netherstorm. She is a blood elf warrior and is in charge of the Bloodwarder military in the Botanica. She is also entrusted with . Attacks and Abilities *Arcane Resonance (increases Arcane damage taken by 1200. This stacks up to two times.) *Arcane Blast * Summons Groups of 4 NPC's During the Fight * (Normal: 1 Time Summons at 55% HP) * (Heroic: Summons After 30 Seconds / Repeats Summon Every 60 Seconds) Strategy Commander Sarannis walks back and forth over a bridge. On the right end of the bridge stands her entourage, which consists of Bloodwarder Protectors and Sunseeker Stewards. The entourage will pull in groups of three (1 Steward, 2 Protectors). It is wise to ensure the Commander is pathing over to the far side of the bridge before you pull. Though this is a pretty straightforward fight, the Commander will use Arcane Resonance (magic debuff) that increases arcane damage taken by 1200, which she stacks twice, and then attacks with an arcane damage blast. It can be dispelled, but she applies it often (If you have a back up healer and a priest, dispel it, as damage is nasty). NON-HEROIC: At 55% HP she will spawn four adds that need to be dealt with quickly, 1 elite (healer) and 3 non-elites. This is a one-time Summon event and will not repeat for the rest of the fight. HEROIC: After 30 Seconds into the fight (and every subsequent minute the encounter might take) she will spawn four adds that need to be dealt with quickly, 1 elite (healer) and 3 non-elites. It is recommended that you use an AoE Fear when the adds first appear and then continue to keep the healer out of range and feared until the non-elites and the Commander are dead. Note: The healer can be sheeped. After the boss is killed, any remaining adds do not despawn. They must be killed. The boss is both tauntable and disarmable. A different approach is that of a priest using mind control on one of the Stewards just before the boss. The Steward will be able to easily tank, DPS, and kill the adds with its AoE, making the encounter rather easy. Yet another approach: since the boss and adds do not really hit very hard on normal, if your group have a pally tank, you can simply have the pally aoe tanks both the boss and adds. The non-elites adds can be killed quickly, followed by the elite add, then back to the boss. Heroic: Same fight as before, but the debuff is applied a lot more frequently. The resulting arcane-damage taken is approximately 3-4K with the debuff, so dispel this as fast as possible. She and her adds both hit a lot harder, roughly around 1800~ damage on a well-geared tank from the main-boss. Not much variation from other heroic-instances. Quotes Intro: *We must not fail our leader! Kael'thas will redeem us! Aggro: *Step forward! I will see that you are properly welcomed. Killing a player: *Oh stop your whimpering. *Mission accomplished. Summoning her guards: *Guards! Come and kill these intruders! Arcane Resonance: *You are no longer dealing with some underling. Arcane Blast: *Band'or shorel'aran! Death: *I have not yet...begun to... Loot External links Category:Botanica mobs Category:Bosses Category:Blood elves Category:Unique voices Category:Characters with military ranks